Someday
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: Kuwabara finds the perfect time to confess his love, but is surprised by Yukina's words.


**This is a little short story I had thought of while writing out plans for the next chapter of my main story called Her Sweet Love (read The Merry Band of Cupids by Panja Mysy, it's the prequel to my fanfic). I hope you all like it!**

 **Btw, I re-edited the story and wanted to extend a little bit, plus there was some grammar issues, so it's all proofread-ready and even better written!**

 **Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters are not mine.**

 _ **Someday….**_

"Y-Yukina…" Kuwabara nervously spoken. Yukina lifted her head towards his direction. The sudden look she gave caused him to blush, his throat tightened, his hands were clammy. The sunset made her even more gorgeous than he thought she already was, turning him slightly uneasy.

She blinked her ruby red eyes in confusion, "Is something wrong, Kazuma? You look ill."

He chuckled in an anxious fashion, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, "Oh, I-I was just…uh…" his voice froze.

He lost his words at the last moment, peering into her eyes were breath taking. It wasn't the first time that happened, sadly.

"I-I was wandering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow? And maybe get lunch together?"

She smiled kindly to him, "I would love to join you, Kazuma. I'm sure it will be fun, as always."

He felt his heart flutter as he nodded. They stared out into the sunset, watching stars taking over little by little. Kuwabara promised to take her to the countryside a few days ago, along with visiting the temple to pay respects to Genkai's grave. The country air was fresh in comparison to the smelly, carbon filled scent of the city.

He always wanted Yukina to see more than just the city. Deep down, he wish he could offer her more to see in the Human World. If he had the money, he would've taken Yukina all over the world, but being a barely surviving college student, he hardly managed to get groceries half the time.

It's been three years since they first met and Kuwabara thought to start making this day into an anniversary date of their first meeting. He would usually bring her a bouquet of her favorite flowers or just spend the day with her at Genkai's temple in the garden. But this was different.

As for today, he hoped against all hope to announce his love for Yukina. This time, he wanted to send a clearer message, no more dramatics. He wanted to be honest and as forthcoming to her without his antics and fanfair.

He loved her for the longest, never giving up on her and teaching her about love in a way that isn't just for family and friends. And on this day, he hoped that she would understand his feelings and if possible, he would be rewarded with her returning those feelings in his favor.

He looked to his left towards Yukina, who was too busy looking at the sky filled with violets, oranges, and the oncoming moon and stars. The sun sank lower behind the beach's horizon. There was nothing this stunning in Demon World. Her light seafoam colored hair freely flowed in the breeze with bits of the water's droplets whisking back from the shoreline, creating more of a shine to her face.

She smiled in ease to the horizon, making Kazuma turn to his right to hide his growing blush, and clenched his chest. He loved her so much, his chest ached in pain.

 _I have to let her know_ , He thought to himself, _she has to know._

He mustered up the strength and managed to find his voice before turning to Yukina.

"I really like being with you, Kazuma."

He batted his eyes in shock, "H-huh?"

Yukina turned to his confused gaze with a bright smile, "I really like being with you. You have been teaching me so much. Everyone has taught me a lot about this world, but you have been the most helpful and I want to say thank you."

She then looked out towards the ocean, "I have no family back home, and I'm still missing my brother. It was so lonely there, everyone's hearts is frozen like the ice they surround themselves with; no light, no true happiness, no signs of…love. But when I'm here in this world with everyone I met, I feel like this is where I belong. I'm much different from everyone in my old life. I felt caged, held hostage for what my mother had done. She was just believing in her heart that she was different. Maybe she felt like how I've always felt for so long."

She then leaned her head unexpectedly to Kazuma's shoulder, making him look down towards her with a jolt of surprise as she continued, "I have freedom, wonderful friends and a warm place to call home now. I appreciate all of my friends but I, most of all, have you, Kazuma, the most thoughtful and delightful human I ever met."

Kuwabara held his look towards her straight-faced, not saying a word as to not interrupt, but to listen to her every word. Was this a revelation of her returning his feelings? No…it felt more than special in comparison to a confession….

"I know I don't fully comprehend your love in a human way just yet, Kazuma, but please understand…I find you to be the dearest friend to me…and I never want to lose you. You're smart and funny, but very gentle and protective. I don't feel lonely anymore because of you and everyone around me. I thank you for teaching me so much, not just about the human world, but about you too and…I feel comfortable when you're nearby. It makes me happy."

Kuwabara felt the pang in his heart soothe a little more. This wasn't an acknowledgement, but he sighed in contentment. This was more meaningful; she was at least getting a grasp on the subject. It made his heart warm; she has thought about him in fondness. She was letting him know how much she valued him. He grinned, it was actually better than he hoped.

"Thanks, Yukina." He beamed happily, "I really mean that. I'll keep teaching you about your new home, I promise. I always try to find time to hang out with you because…you're very important to me too."

Yukina wrapped her arm around Kuwabara's and re-adjusted her head on his shoulder. Kuwabara accepted her arm and lightly rested his chin on her forehead for a bit. They both sighed in the relief of each other and watched as the sun sank slowly behind the ocean.

 _I'll take this for now. It's even better than what I thought._

He looked down, finding Yukina nodding off to a small sleep. She tightened the grip on his arm a little more, making him blush. He leaned towards her forehead and placed a quick innocent kiss on her brow. He felt her head nozzle under his chin. He didn't know if she was doing that out of sleep or maybe she did feel it, but he liked it either way.

He stared out into the falling sun with a wide smile, _Someday, you'll know._


End file.
